


mĕmītǐm

by SpiritOfFox



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Kind of Body Horror, Moral Ambiguity, One Shot, Other, POV Joseph Seed, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Deputy Is Something Other, The Seeds All Love The Deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfFox/pseuds/SpiritOfFox
Summary: All was part of God's plan.Even the Deputy being something Other, all the destruction, all the death served one purpose.The Collapse is upon the World and God has a role for everyone.





	mĕmītǐm

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my 1st language. This went through basic editing by me and spellcheck, but it still might have some grammar/tense troubles which I didn't intend to happen.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this one shot!

 

**_“The Angel of Death said to me,_ **

**_'Only for the sake of the honor of mankind do I not tear off their necks as is done to slaughtered beasts'”_ **

**_'Abodah Zarah 20b_ **

~~~~~~~

 

She walks among them.

 

Footsteps sometimes light, footsteps sometimes loud.

 

Sometimes she deals death from distance, sometimes she walks right up to his flock and deals with them personally.

 

She was Hell itself, who came right to his doorstep and he let her in.

He let her in into his Garden.

Into THEIR Garden and she wreaked havoc, brought death and destruction.

 

He would walk through destroyed property, walk among the dead she left behind.

Here was James with his neck broken. He had a young wife in one of the bunkers, waiting for his return.

Here was Sally, one of the most faithful, always ready to help out her fellow converts, her face beaten in.

Here laid Sammy, their eyes sightless, right in the middle of their forehead a bloody hole. They were one of the converts who came to them addicted and so fearful.

There was John and Mary and Letisha and George and May.

 

There were the still sizzling corpses, no identifying marks left on them anymore from the explosions.

 

All of these weren’t her work. He wasn’t as deluded to think that one woman, however capable she was, could do this much carnage.

No. It was her allies, her Resistance.

The ones who had their false hopes lifted by her presence.

She didn't do all of this, but she was the catalyst in all of this. This whole Resistance was just a farce. They were nothing without her.

 

Why did they not see that he was trying to save them?

Why would they go to such lengths to stop him from saving the residents of Hope County from the coming Collapse?

How could they not see that their world was hurtling towards it’s own destruction?

 

They called him a False Prophet.

They called him mad and every demeaning thing they could think of.

That wasn’t a new thing, they have been foaming at the mouth to get at his flock for months, years now, but they were ineffective, they could do nothing.

They touched nothing of him. They were weak and easily led and they clung to their false convictions and their own false preacher and their weak heroes.

 

But... they would have been broken eventually.

 

They would have come crawling back to him, their fale preacher dead, their weak heroes dead and they would have come begging.

To accept their fate, to accept his offer of salvation.

 

And right now.

He felt like he lost.

Like he lost God’s vision.

Like he lost himself.

He was tired.

He was so tired.

 

His siblings laid dead. Good people from his flock laid dead. Have been dying for weeks now.

 

They finished with the preparation for the Collapse mostly, but their bunkers still could have used extra materials. And now he had four bunkers filled with his flock and with only him being left alive, three  of them didn’t have their leaders anymore. Didn’t have their guides into their new life.

 

His poor brothers and sister. Those three died with a smile on their faces.

His faithful followers. Some of them died screaming, some of them greeted Death with a smile.

 

He wondered in his darkest hours, whether all of this was just a test from God. To test his convictions. Sometimes he felt like he was failing as he tried to grab everything he left, when he should have been ready to sacrifice every last drop.

 

To only let the worthy live.

 

Maybe that was his lesson. Not all of them needed to be saved. In his Mind he knew this. But in his Heart he was still fighting the Truth. Pride was still a sin, he couldn’t rid himself of. He was still just a  flawed human, to believe himself the Savior of all was his mistake.

 

Not all of them could be saved.

 

Maybe the Deputy herself was just another of God’s tools and she culled the weak from his flock, like how his brother tried to make them strong.

 

GOD WAS NOT MERCIFUL.

GOD WAS NOT KIND.

**GOD WAS RIGHT AND GOD WAS MIGHT.**

 

Joseph turned his back on the smoking remains of Jacob’s bunker and retreated to his little church where it all began.

 

Because everything will end there.

 

Right where it began, right where the Deputy should have just walked away.

~~~~~~~

 

So he sent out his Chosen, his Judges, his Angels, his most Faithful, with one command.

 

_Bring him her allies, her faithful, those whom helped her in her holy war against Eden’s Gate._

 

And they did.

~~~~~~~

 

She is smiling.

 

The whole time she is fighting her allies, his cultists, him, she is smiling.

It’s a wide thing, more likely to be a baring of teeth, than the small smiles she showed during her encounters with him.

 

That thought always made him a bit confused.

He knew that God had a plan for her.

He knew that.

Yet, if she despised him and his work so much, if she put so much work into this Resistance… to tear down everything he stood for...

Why is it that every time she met her she would be smiling that soft smile at him. When he touched her skin, she would lean into him, when he spoke she was devoutly listening, when he let her go, she showed such a heartbreaking expression, like the gates of Heaven were closing on her.

 

He knew he loved her from the moment she stepped in his church on that fateful day.

 

It was inescapable and he didn’t knew why.

 

The moment she stepped through those doors, the afternoon Sun shining bright on her from the simple windows of his simple church and she looked like she was wreathed in flames and in that moment he knew that he had been waiting for her.

 

And from the noise from his siblings behind him, they had the same realizations too.

 

So when he told them that she was theirs, they weren’t surprised.

 

They welcomed the Challenge to have her walk the Path, to become theirs truly.

 

And then the Resistance got their claws into her and she was their leashed dog.

A hound from Hell.

 

And despite all of that.

Despite everything that happened by her hand or because of her.

He still loved her.

 

There was no coming back from this kind of love anymore.

 

**And he knew that his siblings loved her too, till their last breath and they still love her and they will love her forevermore.**

~~~~~~~

 

She wins. She saves her allies from him and they rejoice in his defeat.

 

_Nonetheless to say, God has a strange sense of humor._

 

She wins, but he was right.

~~~~~~~

 

"Forgive them Father… they know not what they do…"

  
"When the Lamb opened the seventh seal… there was silence in Heaven… and the seven angels before God were given seven trumpets.. And there were noises, thundering's, lightning's, and an earthquake… and I heard a great voice from the temple say to the angels… go your ways… and pour from the vials, the wrath of God upon the Earth."

 

He stands before her, her allies stand around him and he is forced on his knees and she looks down at him, before kneeling down to the utmost displeasure of her allies.

 

She touches his face, her forehead against his, her fingers behind his neck, gently, oh so gently.

He can hear the exclamations of surprise behind him as the Collapse comes, in the form of a giant explosion, the mushroom cloud blotting out part of the mountainside of Montana.

 

She looks him in the eye, her face is once again wreathed in flames from the burning sky and they are so close they share their breath and a stillness falls on the two of them.

 

And then, for the first time she speaks to him and Heaven and Hell tremble before her and her voice is of a legion.

 

**_“It is finished, child.”_ **

 

Her allies cry out, and he knows that they are deafened, he sees a reflection of them and he sees a thousand other things in those ancient eyes.

 

And she starts shedding the form she took the form best to serving Their purpose, to give the Resistance false Hope, to cull the weak from his flock, to carve the Pride right out of him, to serve Judgement on all.

 

Eyes opening up along her body, a thousand stare all focused on him, the irises burning with Wrath, twelve wings emerging from their back and an almost sickly pallor to Their skin where the flames don’t spread.

 

And by God, if They weren’t the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

 

He could hear the Resistance convulsing behind him upon laying their eyes on Them and he felt his eyes tear up once again a soft sob choking in his throat.

They shush him, holding him in their arms, his face warm in the flames of their hair, but it doesn’t burn, it doesn’t hurt.

 

They stand up with him still cradled in Their form and he sees the ground becoming farther away as They get larger and larger.

 

The Heavenly Host flutters around them, Hope County burns and the wailing of the dead doesn’t reach him anymore.

 

**_“Rest now, child. You have done your duty.”_ **

~~~~~~~

 

He wakes up in his bunker, with his faithful flock around him.

 

He sees Sally, he sees Sammy and countless of others who should be dead, though not all of their dead friends and family, and their faces reflect their shock.

 

_And then the bunker’s radio crackles to life and he didn’t ever dare to hope, but there are voices frantically calling for him and he weeps._

 

_._

_._

_._

 

Years later when the radiation dissipates enough and they return to the surface, he will plant a garden of lilies in the place of his old church with his siblings.

 

.

.

.

 

**_And one day They will return to them once again._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> So whew. Had the idea of the Deputy being some kind of being then remembered that the whole Old Testament has Angels being these monstrosities who strike fear into the heart of men on sight, so I started checking out Seraphim and then had a jaunt into the Archangels especially Azrael and the various Abrahamic religions' take on them and their role. And here we go, AngelOfDeath!Deputy.
> 
> I actually haven't finished all of the game yet, but I've been spoiled about the ending already. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this blurb! Please, no concrit, I'm honestly just writing for fun.


End file.
